Harry's Relief 2: The Sequel
by pen-paper-action
Summary: New attempt at a sequel, I'm not good at summaries, but this new attempt at a sequel is not gonna be an angst like the one the had thought of doing before, hope you all enjoy, if you havent read the first one yet, go do that, REVIEW WHEN DONE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, I'm sure by this point you don't hate me because its been so long since I've updated that you don't even remember me. Well, im back, being that im in college and have some free time on my hands I decided to pay a visit to a long lost site in my favorites list, I didn't even remember I had started the sequel to Harry's Relief. Hell, I didn't even remember half the stuff in Harry's Relief, but im back now, hopefully for a good long while, and I figure its time for a proper sequel, thinking back I recall why I stopped the sequel, im no good at making an angst fic, sure there was plenty of it in Harry's Relief, but it was surrounded by tons of fun and happy moments, I cant do straight angst. SO!!! Im gonna take another stab at this sequel, this time I'm doin it right, and hopefully I'll do it right this time. OH, but don't expect my updating to be any better than Harry's Relief, you know how I am. For those with really good long term memory you'll recall this chapter is the same as the first chapter in the previously attempted sequel, this chapter doesn't have angst and I liked it so I wanted to use it. REVIEW WHEN DOWN, aren't you glad to hear that again?

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The horrifying shriek echoed through the house and sent chills down everyone's spine as they turned to see the cause of the sudden commotion. Harry, his friends, and all of the Order were back at Grimmauld Place having a rather enthusiastic party to celebrate the fact that so many things were going right for once. Mrs. Weasley, however, seemed to have found a reason to bring a stop to the celebrating, she was standing there, sending a death stare to Harry and Tonks, who were both undaunted by the look.

"Molly, what's all this, this is supposed to be a happy time." Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic, had torn himself away from the office long enough to join the party with the others. He stumbled through the crowd of guests with a wide grin on his face that quickly disappeared as he reached his wife and saw the glare she was now giving him.

"And that's no way for the minister of magic to behave Arthur." She said accusingly to her husband before she turned her attention back to Harry and Tonks.

"These two," she started as he pointed a finger at them threateningly "Do you know what these two just told me!" she practically shouted again as she looked around at everybody, apparently nobody knew. "Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks seem to think that they are going to get married……"

There was a slight pause as everybody at the party simply stared at the two of them before a everyone suddenly started cheering and shouting. Everybody at the party quickly rushed forward to congratulate the two of them, and to ask how it had happened, everybody at the party, except for Ron and Hermione, had no idea that Harry and Tonks had been seeing each other for some time now. Mrs. Weasley wasn't taking the shock quite as well as the other guests were.

"I absolutely forbid it, you two barely even know each other, Nymphadora is much to old for Harry, I wont stand by and let such a………" Mrs. Weasley continued on with her ranting as Fred and George exchanged a look with each other before rushing forward to Harry's aid.

"What are you talking about Mum?" Fred started as he shifted infront of Harry to protect him from his mother, "Harry isn't that much younger than Tonks, I mean she's only………"

"What, seven years older than Harry?" George spoke up as he glanced back at Harry and Tonks to see if he was right.

"YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS, I'LL GET TO YOU WHEN YOU ANNOUNCE YOUR WEDDING PLANS!" Molly Weasley's angered voice out did even that of the portrait of Mrs. Black. The grins disappeared at once from the faces of Fred and George as they glanced at one another and then back at Harry.

"Sorry Harry, your on your own." The twins quickly stepped away from Harry and out of the line of fire from their mother.

"Molly, honestly now that's enough, lets at least give Harry and Tonks a chance to explain how this happened." Arthur Weasley put his arm around his wife in an attempt to calm her down, he guided her to a chair and sat her down before turning his smiling face back to Harry. Everybody at the party was watching Harry and Tonks now, waiting to hear how it was possible two people who hardly knew each other could be getting married. Harry glanced around the room at everybody watching him, he caught eyes with Ron who just grinned at him and turned away, he seemed to be paying attention to Hermione.

"Er, well, what happened was………" Harry proceeded to tell the story of everything that had happened since the previous summer, Harry briefly explained the discovery of their relationship by Dumbledore and the reason they kept it a secret, the rather brilliant plan to between the three of them to place Tonks at Hogwarts as 'protection' for Harry. Harry was very careful to leave out a few intimate details for the sake of humility.

"………And then she just showed up at the dance at Hogwarts and I found she was alive. On the train ride home I just sort of, asked her to marry me." Harry finished off the rather lengthy story as everyone started whispering to each other, virtually everybody was grinning at either Harry or Tonks, everybody except for Mrs. Weasley of course.

"Well I still don't approve of this, I mean, there's just no sense to it, Harry isn't even out of school yet, and when he finishes he'll still need to go to Auror training, they'll need to find a suitable home; this dreadful house is no place for a married couple, they'll have to worry about money and oh goodness I cant even start…………" No one really seemed to be listening to Mrs. Weasley, except for Mr. Weasley, but she was in her own little world now, it seemed one of the things that made her happy was to list all the things that people didn't seem to be thinking about or considering. Everybody else turned and went back to celebrating with renewed enthusiasm due to the promise of a Harry Potter's wedding.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said sharply, snapping her out of her daze, "You really don't have to worry about any of that, and neither to do we," Harry exchanged a grin with Tonks. "We've already worked everything out with Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic."

Molly opened her mouth to explain that Harry couldn't have gotten everything worked out, as was her nature, but she stopped and turned her gaze instead upward at her husband who was now shaking with suppressed laughter.

"You what? You've worked it out with the Minister of Magic," She leaped up from her seat and rounded on Arthur, "You mean to tell me that you already knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

The Minister cleared his throat and managed to keep himself from bursting out with laughter as he spoke.

"Well, Dumbledore and Harry dropped by my office a few days ago to work out a few things with me and Harry may have said something or another about Tonks." Arthur Weasley just gave his wife a knowing grin as she turned once more to shout at Harry and Tonks; Harry quickly decided to cut her off before she could get started.

"Mrs. Weasley, really, I swear, we've got it all worked out; there is nothing, nothing! That we haven't thought of." Harry said forcefully, trying to end the conversation, though he knew better then to think that Molly Weasley would be so easily deterred. Mrs. Weasley just gave a sniff and glared at Harry for a moment.

"Oh really?", she asked quietly, "Well then tell me Harry, if your really ready for this, where your going to live, what your going to do about money, what is your job going to be, what will you do until you finish school, and what about Auror training?" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and stared at the two of them, a smug look on her face thinking they wouldn't be able to answer; she might have thought wrong.

"I don't have to worry Auror training at all, the Ministry committee that approves the appointment of Aurors received special permission from the Minister," Arthur Weasley had a slight smile on his face, "And appointed me as an official Auror. The pay an Auror receives is already good enough, not to mention the gold in my vault, and the gold in my parent's vaults. Dumbledore already passed me as a fully qualified wizard, the only class I'll be in, besides the one's I'm teaching, is a private class with Dumbledore and few of the other professors one night a week."

Dumbledore had indeed signed all the necessary documents that registered Harry as a fully qualified adult wizard, though he had asked Harry to remain at Hogwarts for his final year for a few more private lessons; and also to stay on as the Defense professor.

"Well, that's all well and good Harry, you seen to have thought this through, but I don't recall you saying anything about plans on where you and Tonks are going to live," Mrs. Weasley said smugly, "Surely you don't plan on staying here at the Black Mansion."

"Obviously not Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly as he and Tonks exchanged a tiny grin. "The house my parents lived in has been rebuilt, Tonks and I will be staying at Godrics Hollow." Mrs. Weasley let out a small gasp at this, several of the partiers turned and stared at Harry, having overheard the mentioning of Godrics Hollow.

"But…But why would you stay there, surely you'd be more comfortable somewhere else, somewhere a little closer to Hogwarts or to the Ministry, or just somewhere a bit closer to the wizarding community." Godrics Hollow was indeed a completely muggle free area, it was completely isolated from any muggle connection of any kind. However, it was also very isolated from the wizarding world as well; Tonks gave Harry a very nervous look and actually shifted behind him, as if shielding herself from Mrs. Weasley.

"Um……Well, you see Molly, we'd rather stay out of the way of the wizarding community for a little while………" Tonks seemed rather nervous for some reason, as if she were hiding some from Mrs. Weasley. "Besides, Godrics Hollow would a wonderful place to live, its absolutely beautiful, I'm sure that's Lily and James went there in the first place.

Mrs. Weasley gave them both a furious look, Harry took one look at the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face and decided he'd rather be fighting Voldemort again.

"There's something you two aren't telling me……" Mrs. Weasley said suspiciously, she glared at them both as if she were an owl eyeing a tasting look mouse. Harry gulped hard and tried seem unafraid of the look Mrs. Weasley was giving them.

"Don't be silly Mrs. Weasley, why would we bother hiding anything from you, Voldemort's gone, there's no more need for secrets." Harry's voice shook slightly as he spoke, Mrs. Weasley's keen sense of hearing easily caught on to this and it only doubled her certainty that Harry and Tonks were keeping something from her.

"Alright you two, I know your keeping something from me and I want to………" Mrs. Weasley started up in a rather threatening voice, Tonks decided to cut her off with the first thing that came to mind.

"Molly!" she practically shouted, "Er…….didn't Ginny……uh……take her O.W.L.'s this year!" Tonks asked anxiously; Mrs. Weasley just blinked for a moment before a wide smile spread across her face. Ginny, who had been hovering near by trying to overhear the conversation between her mother and her friends suddenly decided it was time to leave. Ginny quickly turned to rush into the crowd but her mothers hand suddenly caught the back of her robes in a vice grip and yanked her back to her side.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Weasley said proudly, "Ginny did take her Ordinary Wizarding Level tests this year didn't she, how could I have forgotten, thank you so much for reminding me Tonks." Ginny gave Tonks a deadly glare.

"I actually spoke with Dumbledore just the other day, I was rather anxious to find out how Ginny did, thankfully since Arthur is Minister now it was easy enough to get him to cooperate." Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a proud smile, Arthur's face got rather red as he looked down at the floor, he was still as humble as ever. "Well, Arthur wouldn't tell me exactly how she did, but he did tell me that each of her instructors during her O.W.L.'s were very impressed with her, as I understand it her scores with Defense Against the Dark Arts were almost as good as yours were Harry."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be glowing with pride at the wonderful marks that her daughter had most certainly received, Ginny only blushed as the praise of being compared to Harry. Ginny tried to ease away from her mother but Mrs. Weasley still had a very firm grip on Ginny's robes and kept yanking her back to her side.

"Isn't it just wonderful Ginny, oh I simply cant wait until its time for your N.E.W.T. tests, obviously you'll be taking all N.E.W.T. level classes next semester, you'll need to be read for that, I suppose we should stop off at Diagon Alley and pick up a few extra books for you to study over the summer, maybe I could get a private tutor for you so that………" Ginny suddenly looked terrified at the prospect of her entire summer being ruined with extra school work and studies; Ginny gave Harry and Tonks an apologetic.

"So Harry!" she said just loud enough to catch her mother's attention, Harry suddenly realized what was coming and he had the strangest urge to flee from the room, "Did you and Tonks ever sleep together at Hogwarts?"

Tonks looked as though she were ready to murder Ginny on the spot, though any such action would have been impossible to do now with Mrs. Weasley bearing down on them. Her eye actually seemed to be twitching with suppressed rage, Harry was terrified to think of what she might do if they admitted that they had slept together.

"Er, uh, I………well the thing is, uh………." Harry managed to stutter out incoherent babble for a minute before Mrs. Weasley finally spoke in a furiously quiet voice.

"Harold James Potter, did you, a Professor and student, sleep with Nymphadora Tonks while you two were at Hogwarts?" Her voice was barely over a whisper, though Harry and Tonks had no trouble at all with hearing every word.

"We uh………" Harry's mind was racing for either a good lie or some happening with her children or husband that would take her mind off of them; nothing came to mind. Tonks, who had been cowering behind Harry, now stood up and step out from behind Harry, her head held high as though she were proud of something. Molly shifted her furious gave upon her.

"Yes Molly, Harry and I slept together at Hogwarts," Molly's whole body started to tremble with suppressed anger as she sucked in a lungful of air for what was sure to be the worst row ever.

"Several times," Tonks added as Molly was about to start shouting, Mrs. Weasley's jaw nearly crashed through the floor as the shock poured over her face; Harry was fairly certain that they were both about to die.

"Now Molly," Mr. Weasley begged desperately as he grabbed hold of her wife as if it was necessary to restrain her, "Molly their both adults, it was entirely their decision it has nothing to do with you." Mr. Weasley's voice was rather desperate as he tried to restrain his wife.

"He's still only sixteen Arthur!" she shouted in an outraged voice at her husband as she glared at the two of them, Tonks retreated into Harry's arms.

"I'm no child Molly," Harry said in a suddenly serious voice, "I've already been through more in my life than most adults, I've been through more than you or anybody else here at this party." Harry gently leaned his head against Tonks's.

"I really think I've earned this Mrs. Weasley, My Parents earned it for all that they did and now its my turn." Harry said quietly, Mrs. Weasley slowly calmed herself and stared at the two of them. She gave Harry a questioning look, wondering just what it was he was talking about.

"I've done enough for the wizarding world Molly, I deserve a rest, after my final year at Hogwarts I'm leaving for Godrics Hollow." Harry had a far away look in his eyes as if he'd been dreaming of the day for a very long time now.

"It'll be nice actually, Tonks will be waiting for me………" Harry paused for a moment before he spoke, "So will the little one."

Molly, Arthur, and everybody at the party was suddenly starring at the two of them, the quiet little announcement attracted to attention of every wizard and witch at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron had been making their way over to Harry and Tonks, they were now starring wide eyed at the two of them.

"Your?" Hermione asked in a stuttering voice, "Your………pregnant!" Hermione asked in a shocked voice, Tonks gave a small nod, a tiny smile on her face.

There was now yet another reason for celebration at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright then, im sure only posting the first chapter, which I cut and pasted off the former sequel, would piss everybody off who doesn't hate me so much that they'll still read my fanfic. So I'm posting this chapter at the same time, hopefully nothing goes wrong. Well, leave your reviews, tell me what you think of the first two chapters, vent a little if you want to about how long it took me to get my ass back to writing. REVIEW WHEN DONE, man it feels good doing that again. See you at the bottom of the page.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in such a short time Harry, its all rather amazing actually" Remus Lupin's voice was truly filled with awe as he spoke, he and Harry were seated on the balcony outside Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days, with Tonks of course, though she had disappeared early that morning with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, dragged away more like, into Diagon Alley to shop and plan for the wedding. Harry was thankful that he had been left out of the wedding planning so far, it all seemed all more complicated than it should be.

"Your final defeat over Voldemort, you and Tonks revealing your relationship and how you've been having it right under our noses, moving away to Godrics Hollow, and of course….that you and Tonks are actually expecting a child already." Lupin had a puzzled look on his face, "Though I am curious, you two obviously haven't known for very long, meaning it must have happened recently, between Tonks showing up at the masquerade ball Dumbledore threw and getting back to Black Manor you two haven't been alone once so far as I'm aware."

Lupin gave Harry what was meant to be a piercing look, though he failed miserably at the attempt, Lupin almost laughed at the thought of intimidating Harry at this point. Harry's face actually turned slightly red in reaction to Lupin's question and he looked away, down onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Well……" Harry's lips curled into a sly smile, "Tonks and I did have a compartment to ourselves on the train ride home." Lupin stared at Harry for a few moments, Harry turning back to meet his gaze, the two of them immediately burst into laughter. Lupin could recall back to his days in school when he had wondered into a compartment or two with rather intimate activities occurring, though nothing as intense as this.

"Well that certainly answers that question." Lupin said as he laughed even harder, recalling the time he walked in on James and Lily and was nearly hexed for the intrusion. Lupin hated to risk the good mood they seemed to be experiencing, but he felt it he needed to risk it, there were several matter he wanted to discuss with Harry.

"About you and Ron, are you two back to friends again?" Harry's smile twitched slightly though it did not fade from his face, he glanced back into his room at the staff leaning against his wall, he had taken to doing this whenever he needed to think.

"We'll never be what we were before this past year, but at least were no longer enemies. That's good enough for now I think" Lupin slowly nodded at this, very thankful indeed that Ron had not become another Wormtail.

Tom, the innkeeper, decided that moment to show up with the tea, he quickly placed it on the small table on the balcony, giving Harry and friendly wave before retreating through the door again. Harry picked up his glass and took a drink, reflecting on the just how much had happened in the course of only a few weeks since Tonks had been returned to him, the only negative point in all that time had lasted only a few moments, the day that they had returned to the Black Manor and Harry had caught on to something Tonks had said to him at the ball.

"Did you know Lupin?" Harry asked suddenly, in a rather interrogative tone he had rarely used with his friend Lupin. Remus glanced up from his cup of tea at the look on Harry's face, he quickly placed his tea back down. "Did you know the whole time that Tonks was alive?"

"Dumbledore only told me a few days ago, the night after the party when I went by Hogwarts to pay him a visit." Lupin was ready to grab his tea once more but he look on Harry's face spurred him to give a further explanation. "…and he did tell me the reason why he never told you Harry, and in my opinion I think it was wise of him."

Lupin took a long drink of his tea glass until it was empty, Harry glaring expectantly at him the entire time, his eyes nearly jumping out of his skull waiting for the truth from Lupin.

"You know more than I the pain you felt that night Harry, when you believed Tonks had died. When Dumbledore went to retrieve her body he noticed the faintest signs of life from her, he took her to at once to St. Mungo's, he personally oversaw her rather intensive recovery. He went so far as to use forbidden magic to keep her alive long enough to heal, magic that could very well have cost him his life Harry." Lupin paused here for a moment, wondering how best to phrase why the old headmaster had not told Harry. "You see Harry, you're the only one to ever survive the killing curse, until now of course, but Dumbledore wasn't certain she would live. For five months he watched over her, keeping her alive and waiting for the day she was fully healed. For those five months she would constantly slip back to a state of health that was on the verge of death, Dumbledore felt that you experiencing her death once was to much, he didn't think you would able to take it a second time."

With that Lupin poured himself another glass of tea and took another long drink as Harry sat there, a look of deep concentration of his face as he mulled over these thoughts in his head. Dumbledore kept her from him to spare him possibly seeing Tonks die for a second time, _'He was right, I wouldn't have been able to take that a second time, the only reason I continued living when she died was so I could kill Voldemort'_

"Well…" was all Harry could come up with as he took a drink from his glass as well, "…I guess Dumbledore really is always right." Harry and Lupin laughed a little at the comment about their friend and headmaster. Harry's smile finally faded with his laughter as he starred vacantly at the busy street below, something was nagging at the back his mind, and had been since his final battle with Voldemort, no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away.

"Remus?" Harry asked in a quiet voice all of a sudden, Lupin looked up from his tea and quickly set the glass back down, noticing the tone in Harry's voice. Harry glanced at Lupin and he quickly nodded to Harry to show that he was listening, Harry looked away again before speaking.

"With everything that's happened this past year, not just defeating Voldemort, but…everything. Messing up my friendship with Ron and Hermione, using unforgivable curses, the way I acted, I was always lashing out at people usually Dumbledore, and my choosing to be with Tonks even though I'm still so young, and my present situation with her……" Harry paused for a moment, almost afraid to ask his question to who was surely the only person that could answer it. "Do you think……what do you think that……"

Harry couldn't ask, he was actually terrified at what the answer might be, if it were negative he wouldn't know what to think of himself anymore. Fortunately, Lupin seemed to have learned to intuitively read minds like Dumbledore, and answered Harry's question before he could finish.

"You want to know what your parents would think of what you've done, what they would think about some of the decision their son made that might have been…rash or seemingly unwise?" Lupin was the only person left now that had been close enough to Harry's parents to know the answer to this question. Lupin starred at Harry for a moment before rising from his chair, and heading inside and towards the door; Harry quickly leapt to his feet and turned to face Lupin. Remus gathered his cloak from the rack next to the door and fastened it over his shoulders before turning back to Harry.

"It doesn't matter what they would have thought about you Harry, you're an adult now, you have been for some time. Its just as you've said, you've faced the darkness of this world more than any other, even more so then both your parents combined. You don't need their approval Harry, nor do you need mine." Lupin opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door close behind him as he glanced back over his shoulder at Harry. "But I know they would have been very proud of you."

-----"Can we PLEASE leave now, we could make it to Godrics Hollow in a few hours" Tonks was begging Harry for the third time that night, she'd had enough of being dragged all over Diagon Alley by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione. The three girls had beginning to drive Tonks insane, not with all the shopping, but she hadn't gone more than ten seconds all day without being forced into answering some question about her and Harry and all the time they had spent together and what they had done. Perhaps the worst part was when Hermione asked when Tonks thought she had gotten pregnant, and of course she had asked this with Mrs. Weasley standing only a few feet away, she had received a rather lengthy shouting lecture from Molly at that point.

"What, and deny you all this fun shopping time?" Harry asked in tone of fake shock, "You were pretty eager to take me shopping last year, now its your turn to get dragged around for a while." Harry grinned at her as she hurled a pillow at his face, he caught it and tucked it behind his head as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I noticed you haven't done any shopping yet, you aren't being dragged around from store to store being bombarded by questions and getting suspicious looks from Molly Weasley." Harry chuckled, having heard from Ginny numerous embarrassing moments Tonks was forced into by questions by Mrs. Weasley. Harry leaned back against his little stack of pillows as Tonks climbed onto the bed and quickly jumped on top of him, straddling his legs and staring at him.

"I don't have to go shopping, all I need the proper set of dress robes, and I've already got them" Harry declared with a wide grin, "You however, get to pick out each and every detail of the wedding, and of course you get to spend the next few days trying on dresses and modeling for the other girls." Tonks scowled at such a prospect.

She leaned forward, planting her elbows on his chest and holding her head in her hands, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Please, cant we just go now, so we can be alone," Tonks had such a pleading, begging tone, she was tiring of Diagon Alley very quickly. "Remember last summer, that week we got to spend all alone Harry. I barely get to spend anytime with you, as soon as I wake up I get dragged out of here and down to all those store, we could be alone in Godrics Hollow, please?!"

Harry smiled at her as he snapped his fingers and the blankets magically leapt over them, Tonks giggled at him showing off his wandless magic abilities. Harry wrapped his arms around his beloved and rolled her onto her side with him, her elbows having started to dig into his chest. Harry kept smiling at her, unable to quit whenever he looked at her, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair as she snuggled up close to him, trying to get as close as possible.

"We'll only have to put up with it for a little while longer, the wedding isn't that far off you know, and afterwards I'm sure they'll leave us alone, at least for the rest of the summer." Harry whispered softly in her ear as Tonks slowly began to drift off to sleep, the prospect of being married to Harry so soon, living in their very own home, and even starting a family was already dragging her into a wonderful dream in Harry's arms. Harry placed a soft kiss on her forehead as her entire body relaxed and she drifted off to sleep at last, the argument settled for the night.

Harry lay awake for several more hours, his mind wrapped around so many thoughts, it was all rather overwhelming; he was getting married, starting a family, finishing at Hogwarts as a student, and was already invited to become a Professor and an Auror. No matter what, it seemed as though he would always have some sort of huge event in his life to keep him constantly busy and worried, thankfully though, this time he was happy to take on any obstacle, especially with Tonks at his side. Harry eventually dropped off to sleep, still holding Tonks tightly in his arms, and hanging on to her through the entire night, keeping her safe and warm.

A/N OK, first chapters posted, I'm back to writing, this chapter is kind of short compared to the standard chapter length in Harry's Relief, I usually tried to make each chapter at least 3000 words, this one isn't but most the rest will me, don't worry. I'll post more soon, hopefully you aren't to mad at me and you'll give me those sweet, sweet reviews I crave. REVIEW NOW!!!! Oh come on, you know you missed it. See you all next chapter, NOW REVIEW!!! waves


	3. Chapter 3

A/N All right, chapter 3, bare with me on this, I'm writing this, as is my custom, at 3am, I get the work at the wonderful little front desk in my dorm building until 6am and hopefully I'll have this done and posted by then. THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you who have already reviewed, its been all positive reviews so far. Sorry once more for being away for so long, hope more of you will review after you've finished reading, REVIEW WHEN DONE, that's a hint.

Harry should have foreseen this happening, he couldn't believe it had never dawned on him for even one moment, or that nobody else had thought of it until it was to late. They had been at the Leakey Cauldron for a little over a week, Harry and Tonks getting rather tired of the daily routine of being awakened by Mrs. Weasley screaming at the door for Tonks to wake up so they could get back to planning for the wedding, spending the whole day apart, and Tonks begging Harry each night to just leave and go to Godrics Hollow. Harry should have realized something bad was going to happen, whenever a nice, simple, happy routine falls into place something bad always happens to ruin it.

"I say we jinx her into a thousand tiny pieces" Hermione screamed angrily at the private breakfast table they were all sharing in the Leakey Cauldron. Harry had heard Hermione earlier trying to coax Ginny into using her Bat Boogey Hex to solve the problem.

"Trap her in another jar, but don't punch any air-holes in the lid this time" Ginny volunteered her idea quickly as he aimed her wand at Ron just as he was attempting to steal the sausage from her plate. Harry perked an eyebrow at all of the ideas springing forth around the table, even Remus Lupin seemed to be plotting quietly with Mr. Weasley on ways of getting revenge. The cause of all the commotion, and several nasty schemes for vengeance, was none other than Rita Skeeter; the so called 'reporter' that had a nasty habit of turning out information you'd rather keep secret had of course discovered that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, destroyer of Voldemort, savior of the wizarding world, was getting married very shortly. That morning, bright and early everybody in the wizarding world with a subscription to the Daily Prophet had received the days paper with a massive heading on it _"HARRY POTTER IS GETTING MARRIED."_

"Not even a very creative title really" Harry said with a sigh as he gnawed on his rubbery bacon while reading through the article.

"This title doesn't have to be all that catchy, not with this story, you were already the focus of the entire wizarding community, this is only going to make it worse." Mr. Weasley called from the far end of the table, he too had the newspaper propped up in front of him as he tried to bite through a slice of bacon. Harry did feel a little distressed at this, Tonks had told him repeatedly already that she didn't want some huge wedding, for fear of her clumsy nature making her seem foolish; if she was going to look foolish it would be in front of people she knew, or so she had said.

"I can not believe all the things she put in this article, the day, the time, the location, EVERYTHING…" Mrs. Weasley was positively fuming at this point, "Arthur your the Minister now for heaven's sake, why don't you do something about this?!"

Mr. Weasley was once more dragged into another discussion with his wife about the consequences of abusing his powers in situations such as this; since becoming minister Arthur Weasley had made this same argument countless times already to his wife, she demanded he do something about every problem she found in the wizarding community.

Harry abandoned all hope of finishing his bacon, not only for its rubbery content, but that he just couldn't take all the noise going back and forth at the table; he glanced over at the Tonks and caught her eye, nodding toward the stairs. They quickly retreated from their respective breakfast plates and dashed upstairs, their sudden escape going unnoticed as the others continued plotting against Rita Skeeter. Harry and Tonks ran into their room and Harry quickly locked the door behind them as Tonks dropped onto the bed with a groan of dismay.

"Well, I guess everybody was going to find out sooner or later that we were getting married, I had just wanted them to find out after it was already over though, I don't like being in the middle of this much commotion" Tonks sounded very nervous about this much attention being focused on just the two of them, she hadn't missed all the publicity that centered around Harry and Hermione during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She began pacing around the room nervously, fidgeting with her hands and muttering to herself, Harry had never seen her act this way before, he couldn't figure out what was so nerve racking about the situation.

"Tonks?" Harry's voice, full of concern, grabbed her attention and he looked up just as Harry was wrapping his arms around her in a soft, yet securing hug. She buried her face into chest and breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

"What's wrong, you've never acted like this before…" Harry was starting to get very worried about Tonks, it couldn't be all the publicity, her name had been printed all over the Daily Prophet the previous year; though in that situation it has been as Head Auror Tonks, not the soon to be wife of Harry Potter. Tonks slowly pulled away from his embrace and began pacing the room once more, after a moment or two of pacing she looked back at Harry.

"I don't care so much that people found out we're getting married……" Tonks' voice was shaking slightly, as though she were ready to cry. "I'm worried about the questions everybody is going to be asking."

Harry couldn't quite figure out what she meant by this, but after several minutes of coaxing and reassurance he was able to gain a further explanation.

"You know how Rita Skeeter is Harry, she's vicious in her articles, she tears people apart and throws them to the dogs. Everybody is going to ask how we met, how long we've know each other, why two people who should hardly know each other are getting married." She sniffed and sunk into Harry's arms once more. "What if she finds out about the baby, who knows what horrible stories she'll think up about us."

Harry sighed and held Tonks a little tighter, gently brushing his fingers through her hair, as she slowly calmed back down Harry gently whispered to her.

"It'll be ok Tonks, first of all she wont find out…" Harry had no doubt that she would indeed find out everything there was to know about the two "…and second, Rita owes me a favor or two, I'll make sure she doesn't write anything……unfavorable, about either of us."

Tonks seemed content with this answer and wiped her eyes which had begun to water, she muttered something about being worried over nothing and crept off to the bathroom to get a shower. Harry lay on the bed for the duration of Tonks' shower, eagerly awaiting her return, wondering how some little article in the newspaper had caused so much commotion.

"So much for having a nice quiet summer I guess" Harry mumbled as Tonks emerged from her shower, looking quite refreshed and very under-dressed.

-----One week later and all the wedding plans were set, they had rushed to get everything finished earlier than they had planned due to the article revealing the upcoming event. Harry would be extremely pleased to be done with the wedding, and not simply because Tonks' would finally be his wife, but the very same day the article had been printed the letters had started arriving. Tom the innkeeper and delivered a large sack to Harry and Tonks' room, filled to bursting with love letters to Harry, all of them begging him to leave whoever this Tonks person was to marry them instead. Needless to say, this hadn't gone over well with Tonks who had proceeded to blast each and every one of the letters into oblivion, which didn't go so smoothly considering Harry had been sitting on the sack of letters when she tried to blast them.

It was the day before the wedding and Harry was sitting at a table in the Leakey Cauldron with Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin as the fidgeted with his portkey watch.

"A brilliant idea…" Mr. Weasley commented as he starred rather intensely at the portkey watch of Harry's, "cant believe we didn't think of it ourselves, after all it's the whole reason the two of you are moving out there to begin with. Secluded, far away from prying eyes, difficult to reach if you don't know the way."

Mr. Weasley was referring to the plan that Dumbledore had suggested to them a few days ago when he had found time to stop by and wish the couple congratulations; it had been the first time Harry had seen the headmaster since leaving Hogwarts. Dumbledore had stopped by merely to offer his congratulations to Harry and Tonks when he had been immediately bombarded by requests for help from the two of them; some way to keep the wedding small and private, and to keep Rita Skeeter away from the ceremony. Dumbledore, as is his nature Harry figured, had the perfect idea; move the wedding to Godrics Hollow; Harry and Tonks were going to be living there for the sake of seclusion and privacy, of course it was the best place to keep the wedding as private as possible too.

"You seem rather nervous Harry." Remus noticed with a curious voice, it wasn't like Harry to be nervous about anything, he had Voldemort of all things, what could he possibly be nervous over. Harry shot a glare at his friend as he pulled the watch from his wrist and turned it over and over between his fingers.

"Why would I be nervous Remus, I'm only getting married tomorrow……in less than twenty four hours……from this very moment." Harry glanced quickly around the room, as if searching for an exit; Lupin and Arthur Weasley starred at one another for a second before collapsing in a fit of wild laughter. Harry scowled jumped up from his chair, pacing around the room rather quickly, his movements rapid and twitchy, the two older men eventually managed to stifle their laughter…mostly.

Harry suddenly froze in place, a terrifying thought crossing his mind, he turned and starred at the two men sitting at the table, a look or horror on his face. The two of them leapt up from the table, alarmed by the look on Harry's face, thinking something must surely be wrong judging by the look of terror in their young friends' eyes.

"Harry what is it, what wrong?!" Remus asked in an alarmed tone, grabbing Harry by the arm and shaking him from his daze, Harry snapped out of his little nightmare and turned slowly face Remus.

"I've never been to a wizards wedding before…" Mr. Weasley and Remus nearly fell over out of shock at this. "What happens, what am I suppose to do, I knew there was something I didn't think of, what am I going to……" Harry started to on in a ranting voice that didn't suit him at all.

"HARRY" Mr. Weasley and Remus shouted simultaneously, stopping him before he could go any farther.

"Relax Harry," Mr. Weasley said calmly, "It's not different at all from muggle weddings…with so much as I know about muggle weddings that is." Knowing the many misconceptions Mr. Weasley had about muggles this was not very reassuring; though Lupin was quick to back up Mr. Weasley.

"He's right Harry, its actually very similar, I asked Lily about he differences between muggle weddings and wizard wedding when she and James were married." Harry had nearly forgotten Lupin had been at his parents wedding, "The words are a little different, and the festivities a bit more lively, but she said there were no major differences."

This calmed Harry slightly, though he was still extremely nervous about the fact that he was getting married tomorrow, he glanced down at his watch once more and cursed at the time, Tonks and the others should be back any minute, then they were all leaving for Godrics Hollow.

"James acted even worse than you the night before his and Lily's wedding" Lupin suddenly commented as he took his seat once more at the table, Harry and Mr. Weasley doing the same as they waited for the others to show up. Lupin chuckled at his memories, "Sirius went so far as to transform into his dog form and sit in front of the door the entire night, just staring at James. Didn't do much for his nerves though come to think of it."

Everybody at the table laughed at the idea of James being guarded by a giant dog through the entire night; Lupin managed to recall several details from their wedding, which Harry was delighted to hear, and was just telling them about how James nearly hexed him and Sirius for placing a jumping jinx on the wedding cake, when Tonks and the others all arrived at once. Tonks immediately wrapped her arms around Harry and placed a soft kiss on his lips, having not seen him the entire day.

"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's just a silly muggle superstition Harry." Tonks giggled as she kissed him again, she seemed unusually giddy today; as nervous as Harry was about the wedding that's how excited Tonks had become about it.

After much last minute packing and several checks by Mrs. Weasley that nobody had forgotten anything, they were finally ready to go. Everybody crowded together around Harry, grabbing hold of each other so as not be left behind by the portkey, Harry glanced around as his finger hovered above the tiny button that activated the portkey; Tonks, the Weasley family minus the three oldest sons who would arrive tomorrow, Hermione, and Remus Lupin. Not to mention all there baggage and trunks as well that was going to be transported.

'_This is going to be one hell of a landing'_ Harry thought as he shut his eyes and mashed the little button, that familiar jerk behind his navel once more as he was instantly transported hundreds of miles away, far out into the country side.

The party set down rather roughly, nobody seemed to have fallen over at least, and once more Mrs. Weasley set about to make sure nothing and nobody was left behind. Harry and Tonks quickly broke away from the group and started walking along the path which they had set down upon. It curved around through and archway of leaves and vines and turned a corner to……

"Oh Harry…" Tonks marveled at the sight of Godrics Hollow before them, their house the first in sight, Tonks' eyes were shining at the thought that this was where they were not only getting married, but where they were going to live. "It's beautiful".

Harry could only nod in agreement as they started forward toward their new home, the other coming around the corner and gasping in amazement as well, the luggage magically in tow behind.

------It was later that night, nearing midnight in fact, as Harry sat in one of the large squishy armchairs in the common room of his and Tonks' new home, a cozy fire burning merrily in the fireplace. The only other occupant of the house that had yet to go to bed was sitting across from him, starring into the fire with a nostalgic look on his face. Remus Lupin had been very quiet since they had arrived at the house, Harry was sure many memories were being forced upon him, in this house.

"Remus?" Harry asked quietly, starring into the fire just as his former professor was doing, Lupin glanced at Harry then back at the fire, he was listening.

"You once told Sirius that he treated me to much like my father, like I was James and he had his old friend back." Lupin sighed, recalling the quarrel with his dear friend, "I'm not my father, I'm not the friend you once had……but do still think of you as my friend Remus, you're one of the few people I trust."

Lupin tore his gaze from the fire and stared instead at Harry, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

"Your one of the closest friends I have in fact, and I was wondering……" Harry turned to look at him, "…Sirius was my father's best man, I want you to be mine."

Remus' eye widened slightly in shock, a small smile playing across his pale face as he turned back to staring at the fire as it burned merrily away.

"I'd be honored Harry" He said quietly, Harry too turned back to the fire and continued to stare at it, thinking expectantly of the event only hours away now.

A/N ok, so this chapter, kinda sucks, I know, I'm still trying to get back into writing, it might take me a couple of chapters, FORGIVE ME!!!!! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit, guess what happens in the next chapter, guess, go on guess………? No idea? Me either, LOL. YOU WILL REVIEW NOW, thank you, see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N The horribly long wait for chapter updates, I know, I know, I should really update faster, especially since its been so long since I've been active, I'm sorry…..FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Anyway, chapter 4 is here, guess what happens??? You don't know??? WTF?! Well, hope you enjoy, and I hope my writing isn't too horrible, REVIEW WHEN DONE!!! Thank you.

"Everything is just about ready Harry" Remus Lupin stood just inside the doorway of Harry's room, telling him that everything was set for the big event, now mere moments away. Harry stood in front of the large window of his room, gazing down upon the scene below; the chairs, the walkway, the alter, everybody waiting for the wedding to begin. Harry and Lupin had gone over a few of the differences between muggle and wizard weddings the night before, hopefully he wouldn't make a mess of this.

"I, uh……I'll be down in a minute then I guess." Harry said nervously, Lupin nodded and shut the door and his footsteps died away in the hall and down the stairs. Harry turned away from the window and walked over to his nightstand, reaching for the picture of his parents on their wedding day, they smiled and waved cheerfully up at Harry.

"How do I look?" He asked the nervously to the little figures in the picture, his parents both gave him a thumbs up as he set the picture back down and turned toward the door. He grabbed the doorknob and froze for a moment, looking down at his hand grasping he knob, shaking from how nervous he was. Harry almost laughed, it was absurd that anything could make him nervous anymore; he steadied his hand and turned the knob, opening the door and heading downstairs to what would be one the most memorable days of his entire life.

-----Moving the wedding to Godrics Hollow had definitely been a stroke of genius, thanks to the new, rather inaccessible location, the wedding had not turned into an enormous event to be shared with the entire wizarding world. There were still more guests than Harry had expected though, everybody from the Order was there of course, Harry had given them an open invitation. Hermione and the entire Weasley family was there; Bill, Charlie, and Percy had arrived very early that morning, much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley whom immediately dragged Bill into another conversation about cutting his hair. Several Aurors were there as well, only a few that Harry had met before, most of them were friends of Tonks; and still more ministry witches and wizards were present, friends that Mr. Weasley had met through the years.

There was only one unwelcome guest to speak of, which was, to the surprise of everybody else, Rita Skeeter; in the interest of keeping her from printing some scandalous article about Harry out of spite he decided to let her come to the wedding, on the condition that she didn't print anything ridiculous about the wedding.

Harry was standing at the end of the walkway, at the alter with Remus and the elderly wizard minister who was to conduct the ceremony. Harry could feel his nerves very slowly fading as he was continuously reassured by the minister that there the ceremony would be quick and painless; though Harry was certain he would still do something wrong.

'_Take it easy Harry'_ He thought to himself, _'There's nothing to be nervous about, come on, you've faced Dragons, Dementors, Death-Eaters, and even Voldemort, this wont be so bad. A few words from the minister, slip the ring on Tonks' finger then…then……'_ The full weight of what was happening suddenly dawned on Harry, he looked up and saw that everybody had risen from their chairs and were no long staring at Harry, but at the opposite end of the walkway.

Harry's eye lit up, his nerves vanished all at once, a small "wow" passing through his lips as he watched Tonks slowly making her way down the aisle; her pure white dress practically glowed in the sunlight, it was almost certainly magically charmed to shimmer as it did. Several small flowers adorned her dress, as well as being placed in her lightly curled mahogany brown hair, her light blue eyes focused on his own, as she slowly marched down the aisle; nobody else besides Harry knew that this was her true beauty showing through, he shouldn't have been surprised she would do this for their wedding.

Everything else, all the decorations, all the other guests, everything melted away from Harry's mind as Tonks took her place beside him, their eyes still focused on one another. The guests all took their seats and the minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony, reading from a book he held open; though Harry and Tonks didn't hear a single word, they were still focused on each other, and the fact that in only a few more agonizingly slow minutes, they would finally be……

"_Harry!"_ Lupin whispered rather sharply, Harry blinked and turned his attention to Lupin who was trying to hand him something. Harry nearly jumped out of shock, he had been so focused on Tonks that he had missed nearly everything and Lupin as already handing him the ring to place on Tonks' finger. Harry quickly took the ring with a grin and turned back to Tonks and the minister who had a stern look on his face, knowing they hadn't been paying attention to a word he had said.

"...So symbolized by the exchange of these rings…" the minister continued on as he nodded to Harry who took Tonks' hand in his own and gently placed the ring on her finger, Tonks then doing the same to him.

"…The bond is formed that shall never break…" Harry and Tonks turned to face one another, still holding each others hands as they gazed deeply into each others eyes, listening carefully to the minister, waiting for him to finish.

"…Through the bond of time is the magic secure, and so is the spell forever set, through a kiss." The minister closed his book and nodded to the two of them, Harry eagerly leaned forward and unleashed his waiting lips upon Tonks, taking her into his arms and holding her to him as the kissed and felt the world melt away once more. A warm, tingling sensation running through his entire body as Tonks pressed her lips against his own. The difference in the wizarding wedding ceremony, it was one giant spell that would forever bind them to one another, and just as the minister, the spell was set by their kiss.

Harry felt his lips being pried away from Tonks, he opened his eyes and saw that they had actually been forcefully torn apart by both Lupin and the minister, they turned toward the crowd of guests as the elderly ministers voiced boomed forth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" the crowd erupted into deafening applause that was shock for such a small group, everybody had leapt to their feet, cheering and shouting their congratulation to the new couple as they made their way arm in arm down the isle, through the crowd of guests.

-----Harry, Tonks, and all of their guests had retreated to the opposite side of the hour where several tables had been set up with a large feast for the occasion, prepared by several house elves from Hogwarts that Dumbledore had brought with him when he arrived. Harry and Tonks sat at the head of the table, spending most of the feast gazing at one another, a silly grin on both their faces as they continued to stare at each other and down at their rings, they were still in shock that they were finally married. Most of the guests eagerly ran toward the end of the table toward the end of the feast, thrusting presents toward the new couple to open.

Harry was now extremely thankful that they had kept the wedding as small as it was; even though there weren't that many guests it seemed as though they spent hours shaking people's hands and tearing open the gifts they had brought.

It somehow took several hours but eventually the last present was unwrapped, all the food was gone, and guests were finally beginning to leave in groups by portkeys. The last group to leave was Hermione and the Weasley family, much to the protests of Mrs. Weasley who was insisting they stay another few nights; Mr. Weasley and the others eventually managed to drag her toward the portkey and they all waved goodbye to Harry as they disappeared. There were only two guests left, Remus and Dumbledore were still standing on the soft grass in front of the house, Dumbledore having wanted a quick word with Harry.

"Congratulations again to you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore turned tipped his hat to Tonks, "and you as well Mrs. Potter." Tonks gave Harry's arm a squeeze as she grinned, she already loved being addressed like this. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and told the other goodbye as she headed inside, wanting to sort through the gifts once more for something.

"I just have one quick matter of business with you Harry before I leave you to celebrate with your wife." Dumbledore said as Harry grinned broadly. Dumbledore reached into his pocket and retrieved a letter for Harry, placing it in his hand and giving him a quick wink. With that Lupin placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder as the headmaster tapped the ring portkey on his finger and the pair of them disappeared, finally, all the guests were gone.

Harry turned and darted inside the house to see where Tonks hand gone, not finding her in the kitchen where they had placed all the boxes of gifts, he quickly headed up the stairs to their bedroom and rushed through the door. Tonks was in the room waiting for him in the bed, Harry briefly wondered how she had managed to remove all her clothes that quickly before he leapt into bed and pulled her into his arms.

Tonks gazed into Harry's eyes, softly tracing her fingers over his lips, her gaze dropped to her ring then back to Harry's eyes.

"I love you Harry…" she said in a soft almost unbelieving tone "…my husband."

Harry gently touched his lips to hers in a tender, loving kiss, wrapping his arms around his wife and holding her tight to his body.

"I love you too Tonks, my wife." He whispered back to her as they pulled the blankets over them and spent their first night of marriage in each others arms, eventually falling asleep and dreaming of the family they would have so soon.

A/N Very short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, I had a lot of trouble writing this for some reason. Well, I really don't have anything else to say, REVIEW NOW, see you all next chapter, I promise to start making the chapters longer. REVIEW!!!


End file.
